


Soft

by MakennaSweets1967



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cutesy, Fluff, Heaven, Loving Dean Winchester, M/M, Sad Castiel (Supernatural), Understanding Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26214544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakennaSweets1967/pseuds/MakennaSweets1967
Summary: Dean Winchester being soft with a sad Castiel.
Relationships: Castiel & Jack Kline, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Jack Kline & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Soft

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while -

Most moments we’ve been in pain; hurt time and time again. Screaming as fire licked our skin, leaving boils and redness. Or as knives dug into the meaty parts of our flesh, created gory gashes. Blood trickling from our nostrils, our ears, sometimes even our eyes. All of us kidnapped, tortured, tied up, and killed only to come back again. Me, Sammy, Cas, and Jack. Team free will 2.0 but also Team misery. 

Everything too harsh, enough pain to last a thousand lifetimes; maybe more than he has lived. 

When I finally admitted to myself how I feel about him I realized we need to be soft. 

So I took that step of courage after saving him from the empty. Our love and sacrifice for one another coming around full circle. 

When Cas came out of that place for the last time I could see it written on his face. He lost everything. He is human, without power, without wings, and without a father. For the first time I saw him cry, truly sob. He stumbled from the dark into my arms. Crumbling down onto me and I take him in my arms. 

I think that's when I realized it. How he bared himself to me completely vulnerable and I to him. I let him cry latching onto me with every ounce of strength he has left. We just stand there for a long time, and when his sobs calm to small whimpers I finally speak ”You haven't lost everything.” 

”Dean”

”no” I stop Cas but without anger just softness, treating him as if he were a porcelain doll ”you haven't. You still have a family, a son, a brother, and me.”

He gulps pushing back to look me in the eyes his arms not leaving my waist. One of my hands holds his cheek, the other on his shoulder; a comfort that we've always shared. Tears glisten in his eyes. His lip wobbles as he speaks ”I have you?” 

”After our lives all the pain and harshness. I - I just want to be soft; I want to hold you hand. I want to run my fingers through your hair and feel your eyelashes flutter against my skin as you lean in. I want to pepper you in kisses each one more gentle than the last. I want to treat you will the fragility you deserve.” 

Cas doesn’t say anything just staring at me, his mouth parted slightly. The tears are slower now. For a moment I feel like I messed up but even if I did it doesn't matter. 

So I continue ”I know you may not feel the same and that's okay. But I want you to know you will always have me. I will always love you.” 

Those blue eyes burn into mine as he places his hand in that familiar spot. The place he first marked me, he leans close to me. 

”I love you too Dean Winchester” I can feel his sweet breath on my lips as the words Everything I've wished for finally come true. My heart hammers in my chest, filling with warmth. Finally, our lips meet. 

Soft.

That's all it is the gentle motions of our lips full of love. 

”Thank you” I smile at him when I'm able to open my eyes again ”for being my angel Castiel Winchester” 

”Winchester?”

I intertwine our fingers, leading us towards the bunker man cave ”Winchester” 

We enter the room hands laced together, Sam and Jack gasp seeing Cas again. They both scramble to their feet hugging him. Hugging me. 

”You made it home” 

”We did” 

Nothing more is spoken. Just the relief is enough. 

Sam and Jack don't mention a thing about Dean and Cas. 

Even as they curl up side by side. Dean’s legs across Cas’s lap gently carding his fingers through his hair; just as he promised. Or when Cas pressed a delicate kiss on his hunter's cheek. Whispering to him ”goodnight my human”

Because they knew, Sam and Jack had always known. And maybe now Sam believed they all deserved something soft. 

Soon enough they did. 

Living a long happy life. There was still hurt and pain. What life didn't have some? But they no longer faced it alone for the rest of their years. 

Now Cas, Dean, and Sam sat together feet in the sand, enjoying a beer and watching the sunset. 

Sometimes the soft rumble of the impala - baby. The laughter of the brotherly banter. Jack’s retelling of his new adventures as the new God. Could all be heard. 

And sometimes, Dean wrapped his arms around Cas’s waist placing small kisses on his shoulder. Or Cas running his fingers up and down Dean’s arm. Sam smiling at the two of them as he waited for his own love. Could be seen. 

All behind that large white door. In the corridor with thousands of names and dates. Each with their own images and sounds behind them. But this door was the only one that mattered. Because it is their door. 

The golden letters reading 

Sam Winchester  
Dean Winchester  
Castiel Winchester 

Everything behind their door gentle and soft. The life none of them ever got to have.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading. Stay strong and keep fighting! - Makenna Sweets


End file.
